Sport balls are generally stored on a tiered storage rack made of a steel frame or other rigid material, with side supports that hold sport balls securely in place. Many commercially available storage racks are also portable, allowing the rack to be moved about for convenience. Racks of sport balls are often positioned about on a basketball court or a volleyball court for use in individual or team practice, training, or for use in games. Storage racks can be two or three tiered, or more, and hold a plurality of sport balls. However, while these racks are ideal for storage of balls, they are not as useful for players actively engaged in practice drills, such as shooting, passing, spiking, or other drills.
Commercially available storage racks are not equipped to aid in dispensing balls when players are actively engaged in practice or team play. A player, coach, or other assistant, must retrieve a ball from the rack, which can be awkward in rapid successive activities such as free throw shooting or passing drills. A player, coach, or other assistant, must remove a ball each time and many times from different shelves on the rack, which may involve successive bending down to retrieve balls from lower racks, thereby impeding immediate retrieval and release of the ball for fast-paced drills. No storage rack provides both storage of sport balls while allowing a player or coach to remain in position in close proximity to the rack and retrieve a sport ball in rapid succession at a level that does not involve bending-down and looking at the rack to retrieve the ball.